


My Words, Your Actions

by AshtonS_Scotts



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, this story may touch on some sensitive topics and may not appropriate for younger audiences.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshtonS_Scotts/pseuds/AshtonS_Scotts





	My Words, Your Actions

I stare into your eyes and in my shock, I realize this experience has changed us forever. Your decision has saved us, though not in the way I anticipated. Not that I am happy in what has occurred, but I have now grown up. In the words of 1 Corinthians 13:1, When I was a child, I spoke like a child, I thought like a child, and I reasoned like a child. It has seemed that even as an adult, I had not given up my old, childish ways and we all paid the price. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered what the outcome could have been if my words had not been aimed to hurt or to be given a reaction. Again, The past is in the past, or, time waits for no one. With my unobstructed view of you, I know you have moved on. The question now is have I? The saying our actions have consequences does not truly encompass this. Your words have great consequence seems more suited. If that was the saying, just maybe this would not have had happened. If I had not spoken if I had not neglected if I had stood up for you. If, if, if. Maybe one day I will move on, understand, and be wiser of my actions and words. I start to speak again to you as the door opens and the local police rush in. One of the officers takes me by my arm to lead me away, but I turn back. I look at you, hanging from the rafters, eye level with me, and I say the words I have never spoken to you alive, "I'm sorry." But too little, too late, they say.


End file.
